This invention relates generally to the field of funnel devices used to facilitate the pouring of a liquid into a small opening. More particularly, the invention relates to the field of self-supporting funnels for use on barrels or drums, the funnels having lips to prevent spillage and raised portions to support objects to be drained.
It is often desirable to pour liquids into a large container drum. The large containers are typically of a 55 gallon or 30 gallon size and have a small circular opening placed off-center in the lid. A funnel device having a large receiving end is required to prevent spillage of the liquid being poured and to insure that the liquid enters the opening in the barrel. Such devices are well known.
It is also often necessary to drain objects containing liquid - the object being inverted onto a drainfield and the liquid allowed to flow downward. For example, used automotive oil filters are inverted and placed on a drainfield so that the used oil is removed prior to disposal of the filter. In fact, a number of states have pending legislation to declare used motor oil to be a hazardous waste to be disposed of under regulated conditions, requiring that the used filters be drained for a 24 hour period. For this purpose, or for the purpose of recycling, the small amounts of used oil are collected into a large barrel for ultimate disposition.
There are currently no known funnels which are suitably structured to allow extended fluid drainage from numerous small objects into large collection drums. Most funnels are maintained upright merely by insertion of the narrow neck into the drum opening and attempting to balance it vertically, or by screwing the funnel into the opening itself where threads have been provided. No provision is made for retaining an object to be drained, nor for preventing spillage of the liquid onto the barrel lid.
The invention solves the problems outlined above by providing a novel structure which insures stability of the funnel on the top of the barrel, provides complete coverage for the barrel lid, prevents spillage over the funnel lip and provides a drainfield to receive and support numerous objects for drainage. The funnel is usable with differing size barrels and can be easily adapted to receive flame arrester mechanisms and safety bungs where required Furthermore, because the funnel has a large drain surface, liquid may be poured into the funnel at the same time that individual objects are being passively drained